Criscella of The Isles of Vendelaans
"I am no damsel in distress, you pretentious, sexist idiot." ''-Criscella's first meeting with Prince Filendril'' Background Criscella is the firstborn daughter of the Lady Jutrece and Lord Aldernon of the beautiful Isles of Vendelaans. The Isles are located a few hundred nautical miles away from the vast Kingdom of Valeria, and to this day, remains undiscovered by many. The Lord Aldernon chanced upon the Isles when he was on a sea voyage with his father, Lord Vundarmir, and decided that that was his chance to rule a place he could truly call his own. Both father and son landed on the island, and began building up their own community with the help of the natives, and that was when Lord Aldernon met and fell instantly in love with the exotically beautiful Lady Jutrece. Lord Vundamir passed on to be with the Tree God in his Eternal Garden a few months later, but Lord Aldernon knew that his father was an old man. He married the Lady Justrece a year after for he so longed for companionship. Childless for at least five years after their marriage, the couple was blessed with a beautiful daughter by the Tree God, to whom they carried out regular sacrifices in the form of music. The inhabitants of the Isles of Vendelaans were musically inclined, and it was said that they could produce the most beautiful music out of any object they laid their hands on. The happy family thus lived and loved on their blessed land until tragedy struck one day in the form of the sudden death of the Lady Justrece . It came as a shock to each and every person and animal on the island, and the Lord Aldernon, in his despair, denounced music on the Isles. That was another blow to the musically inclined inhabitants of the Isles, and soon, the happiness of the people faded away in the years Criscella grew up to be a beautiful lady of sixteen years. Tragedy struck again a day after Criscella's sixteenth birthday, when her father died suddenly of a mysterious illness. The poor child was now left defenceless on the island, unsure of what she had to do. She had no companion to turn to, for the people of the Isles had lost their happiness and positive outlook of life when her father denounced music, except for the Chimaera she had hatched from an egg when she was a child. She had named him Elador, and he had always had him by her side. After many months of trying to restore happiness to her land, she realised that the people of the Isles of Vendelaans had forgotten music. Physical Appearance Criscella has the dark brown hair and olive skin of her mother, and green eyes and small build of her father. She has her long, dark hair often held together with a band, and prefers clothes that are comfortable, rather than clothes that look beautiful. She is never seen without her pet Chimaera, Elador, or her mother's pink crystal ring, which was specially crafted by her father. Alliances Criscella thus decided that a voyage to the glimmering Kingdom of Valeria will hold the answers to her problems. She knew that the people of fair Valeria will help her bring music back to the Isles of Vendelaans, if she manages to gain their trust by helping them with their quest to remain the rulers of the continent. She is aware that Prince Filendril is attracted to her, but she is unrelenting for she knows she may not be able to share her life with him, as much as she wishes to.